AFTER HOGWARTS: Voldemort's Follower
by Beauxbatons Fan Fiction
Summary: Harry and Hermione take a vacation, but they get stranded on an uncharted island! What will happen?


**AFTER HOGWARTS 1: Voldemort's Follower**

By Professor Odysseus 

----- 

  


"ENGLAND WINS! YAYYYY!" a fan shouted, as the England Quidditch team swooped down to the field. Harry Potter, number 32, came swooping down a little bit after the rest. He was clutching the Golden Snitch in his hand. The crowd went wild. 

"Good job Potter!" Coach said. 

"You were great, Harry!" Oliver Wood said, swooping down from his position at the goals. Wood was on the team as well. "We're bound for the World Cup again this year! And I taught his everything he knows back at Hogwarts!" he said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling. A camera flash was seen from the mob of people waving autograph books and quills. 

"Our next game is on Friday at 3:00pm. I want to see you all for practice on Thursday. It's only Friday, so you have almost a week for vacation." 

"Hi Harry!" said a familiar voice. Neville Longbottom was standing behind him. 

"Hi Neville! I haven't seen you in a while! What's been happening?" 

"Nothing much!" Neville said "What are you doing for your vacation?" 

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. 

"Neville, I gotta run! Bye!" He grabbed his broomstick and apparated home. His house was a large, elaborate house, overlooking Hogsmeade, where the field was located. Walking into his bedroom suite (it had a huge bedroom, an adjoining office and an adjoining bathroom. He scribbled a note on a piece of parchment. He gave it to Orpheus, his owl (who was his old, dead owl Hedwig's son), who flew away. Harry was still in his England Quidditch robes with "32" and "POTTER" embroidered on the back. Quickly changing into another robe, he went downstairs, where his maid and butler said hello to him, as he ran downstairs. He grabbed his Firebolt and flew off to Hogwarts castle. 

"Let's see the History of Magic room was three floors up, seventeen windows across" 

Hermione Granger was standing by the window of three floors up, seventeen windows across. As she assigned the homework on the construction of Hogwarts, her students began laughing. They pointed at the window. 

Hermione turned around and looked, but nothing was there. She glared at her students. As she turned to finish writing the homework on the board, they began laughing again. She turned around to see a piece of black hair flutter beneath the window. 

"What did you see?" she asked the nearest student. 

"It was a man with in a lime green robe. He had black hair and a scar-" the student began. Hermione walked over to the window. She saw Harry floating beneath the 2nd story window, looking up. 

"Class dismissed for Easter holidays!" she said, but none of her students left. "Harry?" she called, as Harry flew up to her window. 

"Wow, it's Harry Potter!" her students shouted. 

"CLASS DISMISSED!" she said, fiercely. 

"Nice robes," Hermione said, sarcastically. 

"What? Black is too boring. I had to wear it for 7 years. Now I wear something a little more cheerful! And they are nice robes! Best Madam Malkin makes! Anyway, I got a vacation for a week," Harry said, as he lifted his trunk (which was feather-light) "And I told Ron to meet me here. I'm going to Bermuda." 

"Oh. Too bad" Hermione said. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Well, you could stay here if you like" Hermione said. 

"I don't know. I guess so!" Harry said. "I haven't stayed in this castle in eight years. It would be great to stay here!" 

"Ron can too" Hermione said. 

"He said he'll meet me here tomorrow. 

The nearby fireplace started spewing out ashes. Oliver Wood's head was sticking out. 

"Harry?" Wood said. 

"Oliver?" Harry said. 

"Yeah. Coach forgot to mention that the player's party is tonight!" 

"Tell him I can't make it!" 

"Did you see the Daily Prophet today? On the front page was an article about the party and how many fans will be there. You HAVE to come!" Wood said. 

"I can't make it, Oliver!" 

"HARRY! YOU HAVE TO COME! ALL OF THE FANS WANT THE ENTIRE TEAM! What do we do, a polyjuice potion?" 

"Oh, I don't know" 

"Pleeeeaaaassse!!!" Wood begged. 

"Fine!" Harry said, as he pushed Wood back into the fireplace. 

"Who was that?" Hermione asked. 

"Oliver Wood. He told me the player's party is tonight. I told him-" 

"Go. Harry. It was nice seeing you." 

"You know" said Harry, thinking. "Maybe you could come too" 

"Really?" Professor Granger asked. "Okay. Where is it?" 

"At the Southshore Hotel. In Diagon Alley." Harry said. 

Hermione had given Harry a room down the teacher's corridor. It was a small bedroom, with a small bathroom. 

At 5:30, Harry was in his dress robes and was knocking on Hermione's door. 

"Hermione!" he called, pounding on the door. She opened it and let him in. Harry was wheeling in a trunk. 

"Whoops!" Harry said looking at his trunk. He took out his wand and zapped the trunk away. 

Soon, they ran into the fireplace and were in Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione passed reporters and fans, trying to take pictures and get autographs. They opened the door to the ballroom at the Southshore. As they got in, they saw Oliver Wood. 

"Glad you could make it, Harry. Very glad to see you! Champagne?" he asked, giving Harry and Hermione a champagne flute. 

The elaborate night of dancing, wonderful food and drinks, flew by very swiftly. 

"We have to apparate away!" Wood said, at the end of the night. "The fans blocked off the doors. They're trying to get an autograph. Go somewhere no one would think of! So they don't follow you!" 

"We'll go to my yacht!" Harry said finally. Wood apparated away. Harry and Hermione also apparated away, but they apparated onto the yacht, which was in the middle of the sea. 

"Put your wand inside, Harry!" Hermione said, nodding. "The sea air isn't good for it!" They both put their wands into the cabin, then went back outside on the deck. 

  


The Captain steered Harry's yacht, the "Padfoot & Prongs," was trying the hardest he could to steer, for a storm had come. 

  


"Come on, Hermione, let's go inside! It's getting cold out here!" Harry said, as his robes were being swept up by the wind. 

  


A dark shadow came into the wheelhouse, where the captain was steering. As the shadow raised its wand, the Captain said quietly, "You're a death eater! Get off this ship!" 

The dark shadow paid no attention, and used a spell to lock up all of the doors. It then waved its wand, killing the radio. 

The dark shadow raised its wand again, and the captain screamed; then fell dead to the floor. 

"Harry- I heard someone scream!" Hermione said. Harry was still tugging on the door to open it. 

"No use!" he said. He went over to the railing to join Hermione. 

  


The dark shadow waved its wand, and the storm got worse. Soon, big waves started coming onto the deck. It then unlocked the doors and apparated away. 

  


"Harry! Help!" Hermione wailed, as she hung on to the railing. Harry grabbed her hand and began pulling her up. He suddenly screamed. A wave of about eighty feet came pummeling onto the deck. Hermione was soaking wet as she was back onto the deck. Harry ran into the wheelhouse, tripping over something. 

"It's the captain!" Hermione shrieked. 

"My wand! My wand! Hermione- Get me my wand!" he cried. "In the cabinet!" Hermione opened the cabinet and dumped it out. A huge wave came crashing onto the wheelhouse. It shattered the window above the cabinet. 

Harry continued to steer. He grasped the wheel firmly. As he spun the yacht, another wave came crashing into the wheelhouse. Hermione waded through the water over to Harry. "The wands! They're gone! Someone must have taken them! I-" Hermione was cut of by a massive wave, flooding the wheelhouse up to Harry and Hermione's neck. 

"It's no use!" Harry yelled. "The wheel is completely buried!" 

They're was a sickening cracking noise. The wooden floor ripped up from the yacht and the wheelhouse was flung out into the churning sea. 

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, as they both grabbed on to the curtain rod. "An island!" 

In the next five hours, the wheelhouse finally reached the shore, although the shore was only a quarter of a mile away. 

As they washed up to the shore, they both collapsed into sleep. 

  


Ron Weasley was running through the Hogwarts grounds, holding an umbrella. Soon he reached the castle. He was very wet. He walked around the hallways, looking for Harry or Hermione. At last he bumped into Dumbledore. 

"Ah! Professor Dumbledore! I need to ask you something- Have you seen Harry or Hermione around? I'm supposed to meet them here" Ron said. Dumbledore's face turned white. 

"Er- Mr. Weasley. If you wouldn't mind stepping into my office-" 

At last, they were in Dumbledore's office. 

"Mr. Weasley- Haven't you heard?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Heard what?" Ron asked. Dumbledore thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet into Ron's hands. 

POTTER AND GRANGER LOST AT SEA 

Last night, fans crowded the doors to the Southshore Hotel in Diagon Alley, where the England Quidditch team was having a private party. At the end of the party England's Quidditch Superstar Harry Potter and his friend Professor Hermione Granger, who teaches History of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, apparated to Potter's yacht. That was the last seen of them. Ministry of Magic Officials thinks that Potter and Granger's unfortunate crash was intentional. The radio died at about 11:37pm last night. Ministry Officials are still trying to locate Potter, Granger, the Captain or the ship. However, due to recent findings, the captain of the "Padfoot & Prongs" voice was on a tape right before the radio died: "You're a death eater! Get off this ship!" leads Ministry of Magic to believe Potter and Granger ship was deliberately sabotaged by one of Voldemort's followers. 

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, says "About eight years ago Harry killed Voldemort. For good. Many Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, which is obvious they want some revenge." 

  


Ron went green. "But-" 

"Mr. Weasley- there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore said, quietly. 

"But-" Ron said. "But-" Ron fainted onto the floor. 

Harry and Hermione awoke on the sand. There was no ship in sight. In their elaborate robes, which were drenched and covered with sand on the back, they walked around the beach. 

"Hermione- you stay here. I'll go look for some food," Harry said, as he motioned towards the jungle on the center of the island. Harry started, but Hermione soon followed at his heels, as they made way through the jungle. 

"Up there!" Harry said, pointing at a tree with fruits gleaming on the top of it. "Now I wish I had my wand! Then we could've apparated! Now we're stuck here without any magic!" Harry said, as he began climbing up the tree. 

  


"Professor! I've got it!" said Ron, awakening from his bed in the Hospital Wing. 

"Got what?" Dumbledore asked. 

"How to find Harry and Hermione! The Mirror of Erised!" 

Dumbledore's eyes lit up, as he waved his wand. "Accio Mirror of Erised!" he bellowed, then the mirror came shooting through the door. Dumbledore stood in front of the mirror. It showed him and Ron on an unencharted island, finding Harry and Hermione. 

"That's our plan!" Dumbledore said, a grin coming on his face. 

Within an hour, Ron, Dumbledore and Sirius Black were flying above the docks. 

"This is where Harry's yacht set sail, but he apparated on it, so he may not have been here!" Dumbledore concluded. "But I know just who to ask!" 

"All I heard Harry say was 'Let's go to my yacht.' Really!" Oliver Wood said. 

"And when was that?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Maybe 11:30 or so. Yes. That's when the party ended." 

Dumbledore said goodbye, and Sirius and Ron followed Dumbledore. 

"The Padfoot and Prongs?" the harbormaster asked. 

"Yes." Dumbledore said. 

"Left about 7:00." 

"And what do you know about that type of yacht?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Max speed is 140 miles per hour," the harbormaster said. 

"Thank you!" said Dumbledore. 

  


The dark shadow from Harry's yacht was in a stone chamber. It had fireplaces and an altar to honor Lord Voldemort. It was on a ship. 

The dark shadow was obviously the ringleader. There were many shadows crowded in the chamber. A smaller shadow came up with a cauldron shimmering with potion, past two people lying dead. The shadow opened Harry and Hermione's trunk and extracted two robes. Dressing the dead in the robes, the dark shadow put a drop of potion into the mouths of the bodies. The bodies turned into Harry and Hermione, for his potion was a polyjuice potion. Slanting the tables, the bodies fell into the ocean. 

  


Ron sat in a small café, reading the Daily Prophet newspaper, with Dumbledore and Sirius reading over his shoulder. 

  


GRANGER/POTTER FOUND 

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who disappeared earlier this week, were found washed up on the shore near Le Harve, France. This gruesome sight was reported by a French witch Madame Moussiellle, who was walking on the shore, collecting seashells. 

The England Quidditch team has resigned from this year's season, where they were currently undefeated, except for Friday's match, where they lost by a landslide from trying play, seekerless. 

"We had to. Our next match was in a day and we just decided that it would be best if we waited until next season," said England keeper Oliver Wood. Wood had know Potter for 15 years. 

The searches for Potter and Granger have been called off. 

Funerals have not yet been arranged for Potter or Granger. 

  


  


Harry and Hermione sat on the beach, a few days later, eating the remains of the fruit Harry had picked. 

"Look!" Hermione cried, pointing at something floating in the water. "Your trunk!" Harry ran into the water, grabbed the trunk and pulled it ashore. 

Harry opened the trunk. Everything inside of it was dry. 

Harry picked through his things. 

"My watch!" he said. He looked at the date. "Oh NO! I missed a Quidditch match! 

"Harry. I think we have better things to worry about than Quidditch!" Hermione said. 

"True. Its Monday." 

"WHAT?" Hermione said. "I have a class today!" 

"We have more to worry about than classes!" Harry said, mocking Hermione. She pushed him into the sand. 

"Hey!" he said, getting up. He glanced in the trunk and saw one of his robes was missing. He pulled out a thick stack of pages. 

On the first page, it was a remedy for polyjuice potion. It was torn from a book. 

  


Moste Potente Potions 

POLYJUICE POTION. 

Wears off in one hour, except on the dead, where it lasts forever, until the counter is fed. 

  


It went on to give the recipe. On the next page, was a clipping from the Daily Prophet. It had a large headline, stating "Potter/Granger Found." 

"Hermione!" Harry called, turning white. 

Hermione read it and turned white as well. "This means someone is trying to frame our deaths." 

"Searches have been called off! That means we're stuck here forever!" 

"Now, Harry. No need for negative. You start on the shelter and I'll get us some more food." 

Harry gathered up some sticks and palm tree leaves. He started fixing up the wheelhouse, which was now up on the far end of the beach, near the jungle. He was still working on it when Hermione came back. 

"What is that?" she asked. 

"I'd like to see you do better! I'm a wizard. Muggle ways are difficult" 

"But you lived with the Dursley's!" 

"Their house was standing when I came!" 

The night fell and Harry and Hermione were both inside the shelter, using a palm leaf as a blanket. The light from their fire shone through the cracks in the leaves, lighting up the shelter. 

Hermione kicked a palm curtain down in her sleep, and Harry walked over to fix it. After successfully fixing the curtain, his foot caught on something gold. He pulled himself free and Hermione's golden heart-shaped locket hit him on the head. He had broken the chain when his foot caught on it. He tried to shove the chain back in through the little loop in the top. It suddenly burst open. Expecting to see Krum's picture waving back at him. Krum's face wasn't there. It was his. 

Hermione tossed and turned. Quickly, Harry fixed the locked and put it next to her. 

The next morning, Hermione yawned and walked outside the wheelhouse. Harry was sitting by the fire, dressed in a black robe. This was different for Harry. From his trunk's contents, there were robes in lime green, sizzling orange, neon yellow, bright blues and electric reds. He had on a gray woolen cloak over his robe, which didn't go with his wardrobe either. Not just because he only wore bright colors, but also because Harry didn't wear wool. 

Despite his sad-looking robes, he merrily stroked the fire, causing ashes to spew onto the ground. "What's with the robes?" Hermione asked. 

"You are never happy, are you?" Harry said, jokingly. "First the cheerful ones, then these They're the warmest I have an its cold! And you should talk! You wear black and gray!" 

"But I have to-" Hermione began. 

"Lockhart wore lilac!" Harry said. 

"Lockhart got fired, didn't he?" Hermione said. 

"Food's done!" Harry said, taking out a cooked sea bass. "Caught it this morning!" He motioned towards a very crude fishing pole. "Lost two poles already!" 

They ate the entire fish quickly, considering they had lived on fruit for a week. 

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly. 

"Yes?" she replied, biting into a piece of fish. 

"Whatever happened between you and Krum?" 

Whatever Hermione was expecting, that certainly wasn't it. She began gagging on the fish. As she swallowed it, out came her reply. "Me and Krum?" she said. "Well, see, it was a couple years ago. He got mad and we had a fight. I haven't seen him since." She bit into an apple very hard. Harry assumed that she pictured Krum's head as that apple. 

"What about you and Cho?" Hermione asked, digesting the apple. 

"She dumped me for the Canadian Keeper." Harry said. He bit into an apple very hard. Hermione assumed that he pictured Cho's head as that apple. The sun came out from behind the clouds. Harry looked up. "Now, I'm going to change. It's getting warmer!" He walked into the wheelhouse, leaving his cloak by the fire. 

Hermione bit into her apple once more, then grabbed Harry's cloak. Unlike Harry, who had all of his warm robes, Hermione only had her silk dress robes. She pulled the warm, woolen cloak over her head and move a bit closer to the fire. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she could turn around and say "Hi Harry," she was being swept away. 

As Harry emerged from the shelter, he didn't see Hermione. As he walked over to the campfire, he saw a piece of parchment. 

He picked it up and saw that it was a note. A note to Harry. About Hermione. Sweat poured down his face as he read the horrid note. 

Whoops! I have taken the wrong one. If you ever want to see Hermione Granger again, bring yourself over to the other side of the island. You'll see a flag, with the Dark Mark on it. If you are not there by noon, Granger will be gone. We're watching you, Mr. Potter. Bring no others. 

There was no signature or anything. He opened his trunk and put on his matching electric red cloak. He soon set off, leaving the note next to the fire. 

  


"They must be here!" Ron cried, going into a dive. 

"Yes!" Dumbledore cried. "I can see a shelter on the beach. And a fire!" 

They landed on the beach. Ron raced to the trunk and opened it. He pulled out Harry's Quidditch robe. "They were here!" Ron said. He pointed to a golden plaque on the side of the wheelhouse marked "Padfoot and Prongs." 

Sirius walked over to the fire, seeing the note. He picked it up and read it. Dumbledore checked his planet watch. 

"10:15!" He said. "Harry has an hour and forty-five minutes!" 

"What do we do? Just wait here so Harry and Hermione can get themselves killed?" Ron yelled. Dumbledore shrugged. 

"They will both be killed if we go and find them!" Dumbledore said. 

"But Voldemort's gone! Harry killed him almost 10 years ago! At the graduation!" Sirius said. 

"His followers still exist. They want revenge!" Dumbledore replied. 

  


Harry walked through the sand. The time had passed it was 11:30. Harry spotted a cave with a ratty old flag next to it. It had the Dark Mark written on it. Harry walked into the dark cave, grabbing a torch. 

It was 11:45, as he came into a large chamber. 

  


"This is STUPID!" Ron yelled. He had been pacing around for an hour and a half. 

"Mr. Weasley! How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" Dumbledore said. "We can't do anything!" Ron turned around and bolted down the beach, with Sirius and Dumbledore at his heels, chasing him. 

  


"Hello?" Harry called, looking around. He saw Hermione tied up and hanging from the ceiling. 

"Hermione!" Harry said. She swayed and mumbled, trying to break out of the ropes. 

"Yes!" said a slightly familiar voice. Harry wheeled around to see Oliver Wood standing behind him. 

"Hello, Harry!" he rasped in a cold voice. Wood had a goblet in his hand. 

"You're not Oliver Wood!" Harry bellowed. He knocked the goblet out of his hands. Out spilled a potion. 

"You seem sure, Harry!" Wood said. "But are you really sure?" Harry said nothing. 

"HA!" Wood bellowed. "Now, back to business. You have a choice here. Hermione can be dropped into the acid. Its made of herbs and plants," he motioned towards a large cauldron underneath Hermione. "Or you can be dropped. We'll set Hermione free back in Hogsmeade." 

"How can I be sure?" Harry asked. Wood laughed. He put out his hand. 

"Do we have a deal?" Wood asked. He extended his arm further. 

"You let Hermione free? Without being hurt?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. Hermione will not get hurt" Wood said. Hermione freed her mouth from the gag. 

"Harry don't do it! It's a trick!" Hermione said. Wood raised his wand and gagged her again. 

"Do we have a deal?" Wood asked again, in the same cold voice. 

"Yes!" Harry said. He extended his arm. As they shook, a light shot out from their hands. 

"It's done!" Wood yelled. Harry felt his stomach churning. He was tied up and Hermione was on the ground. 

"Harry!" she screamed. 

"Hermione, I had to!" Harry said (he wasn't gagged.) 

"No! Not Harry!" she screamed. She ran up to Wood. "Take me instead, Wood!" Hermione yelled. Wood simply chuckled. 

"It's done!" Wood yelled, evilly. "There is nothing you can DO!" 

"TAKE ME!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. Harry had begun to slowly move downward on his rope. He was getting closer to the cauldron full of acid. She screamed and came charging at Wood. He waved his wand and knocked Hermione against the wall. She was tied up. Harry lifted up his knees to his forehead, as he inched closer to the acid. 

Hermione struggled against the rope, cutting her right arm. Then she suddenly popped out of the rope and landed on the stone floor. Harry came untied and landed onto the floor. 

"What happened?" Harry asked, the bottom of his shoes covered with acid. 

"He said I wouldn't get hurt!" she said lifting her cut arm. 

"I thought- I thought he meant-" 

"He did. But he said that I wouldn't get hurt!" 

They ran up to each other and hugged. 

"Harry! You have to get out of here!" Hermione said, watching Wood. 

"And leave you here with him? NO!" Harry yelled. They both watched Wood, as they were plastered against the wall. There was a large bang from the entrance to the chamber. 

Ron, Dumbledore and Sirius stood in the chamber. 

"Harry!" Ron called. Wood wheeled around. 

"Harry! That isn't Wood!" Dumbledore said. 

"What? Yes it is!" Harry screamed. Dumbledore held up the note. 

"This isn't Wood's handwriting! And the acid is made of plants!" 

"Then who is it?" Hermione screamed, as Wood came closer. 

"You haven't figured it out? It's Neville Longbottom!" 

"NEVILLE?!" Harry yelled. Wood fell to his knees. Then he lifted his head. It was Neville. 

"Peter Pettigrew was my father!" Neville said. 

"But you said his father was Frank Longbottom!" Harry said to Dumbledore. "You said that almost 10 years ago!" 

"After my parents were taken by Voldemort, I was adopted by Pettigrew. I still kept my name 'Neville Longbottom.' Then, everyone said that he killed him!" Neville said, as he pointed to Sirius. "I was raised by my grandma, who was Pettigrew's mum." 

Harry and Hermione gasped and looked at Dumbledore, who glumly nodded. 

"Now!" Neville said. "I'm going to get all of you. Every single one!" He zapped his wand quickly at Sirius and Dumbledore, who then hung above the acid, tied up. 

"Now, you three. I'm going to kill each one!" Neville said, laughing. 

"We're better at magic then you will ever be!" Hermione rasped. 

"Maybe so, maybe so," Neville said. "But what about them?" With that, a herd of Death Eaters came running out. There was about 30 of them. 

Hermione screamed again. 

"NEVILLE!" Harry screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" 

"Why?" Neville repeated. "WHY? Revenge." 

"Revenge?" Harry asked. 

"Yes. Of course. You ruined my father. You RUINED HIM!" Neville shouted. "Now, I'm about to destroy you. Say goodbye, Harry Potter!" Neville raised his wand. Harry darted forward, jumping up and kicking the wand onto the floor. Hermione grabbed the wand. She raised it, but Neville pulled out another wand. A familiar wand. It was the wand of Lord Voldemort. Neville raised his wand, knocking the wand Hermione was holding, onto the floor. Harry dove onto the stone and grabbed the wand. 

"ACCIO!" Harry cried. The cauldron of acid, rose up in the air. Harry waved his wand again and the cauldron crashed onto the Death Eaters, killing them. Neville looked worried. Harry waved the wand again, and Dumbledore and Sirius were back on the ground. 

"One thing," Neville yelled. "One thing my father taught me!" Neville zapped Voldemort's wand and became a serpent, which had fangs as sharp as a needle, and they were about five inches long. The serpent sprang and bit Hermione in the arm. Hermione shrieked with pain, as she collapsed onto the floor. He slithered slyly over to Harry and tried to bite Harry. Harry raised his wand. 

"CUTFANGIOSIS!" Harry bellowed. The snakes fangs fell onto the floor and the snake howled with pain. "COCKTAILHOUR!" Harry screamed, pointing the wand. A meat cleaver, like the kind butchers use, sliced up the snake and stuffed them onto a silver tray. The pieces of snake suddenly turned peach and contracted together. Neville picked himself up. 

"Neville?" Harry asked, walking closer. Neville rubbed the back of his head. 

"Boy!" Neville said. "That was interesting! One moment I was walking around the Quidditch field stands, then the next, I woke up on that stone floor!" He rubbed the back of his head. 

"You mean, you weren't evil?" Ron questioned. 

"Evil? You've got to be kidding!" Neville laughed. 

"So Pettigrew isn't your father?" Harry asked. 

"Pettigrew? Now who is that?" Neville said. 

"You must have been enchanted!" Sirius said, walking up to Neville. 

"Huh?" Neville asked. "Potter? Can I have my wand?" Harry gave him the wand. "FOOL!" Neville cried. Neville raised his wand. Harry dived out of the way. The spell hit the rock. The cauldron had flipped over, with puddles of acid around. Harry stood in front of the cauldron. Neville raised his wand once again. He performed a deadly curse and shot it towards Harry. Harry dove out of the way, once more and the spell hit the cauldron. Off the shiny metal, the curse rebounded and hit Neville right in the forehead. Neville shrieked in pain, then dropped onto the floor, dead. 

Ron ran up to Harry. "You did it!" Ron cheered. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was in the corner. Harry walked over to Hermione. 

"The fangs!" she said, in barely more than a whisper. "They were poisonous!" 

"You'll be okay, Hermione!" Harry cried, as he looked at her arm. It was cut open. 

"Harry! I need to tell you something!" Hermione whispered again. "I-" 

"I know, Hermione!" Harry said. "I saw the locket!" 

"Well?" whispered Hermione. 

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry said. He hugged her. Hermione smiled, a weak smile. 

"Goodbye, Harry!" Hermione said, her eyes fluttering. 

"NO!" he wailed. He raised his wand and tried to do a spell to heal her. It failed. Harry thought as hard as he could. "ACCIO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fawkes the phoenix flew into the cave. Fawkes saw Hermione at once. He fluttered down and began crying on Hermione's arm. Hermione's arm healed instantly. Her eyes were closed. 

"Hermione!" Harry whispered, not wanting to hear the truth. She stayed still. "Hermione!" Harry whispered again, as tears poured down his face. Ron walked up to Harry and tried to comfort him, despite the look of grief on his face. 

"We'd better get going!" Dumbledore said quietly. Harry stayed rooted to the spot 

"Hermione!" he whispered again. Harry started to lift himself up. He walked out of the cave, turning his head back once, seeing Hermione by herself in the stone floor. Harry ran back over, picked her up and carried her out of the cave. 

At the wheelhouse, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron and Harry dug a large hole. As they picked up the coffin, Harry heard a slight noise. He knocked the coffin out of everyone else's hands and ripped it open. Hermione was there, her eyes wide open. "Harry?" she asked in weak tone. 

"Hermione!" Harry cried, his heart racing quickly. Harry lifted Hermione up from the coffin. The quintet soon disapparated away. 

  


"Where were you, Harry?" Wood asked, hovering above Harry. 

"I was on an island. In the middle of the ocean! I keep telling you that!" Harry said. 

"But the Daily Prophet said-" 

"I know what the Daily Prophet said, but it was a lie. The followers of Volde- Sorry. You-Know-Who used a polyjuice potion." 

"Really?" Wood asked, curiously. "Oh, and Coach managed to get us back in the season. We have to replay our series against Thailand, since we missed it!" 

"Harry!" Hermione called from the stands. Harry fluttered up to her. 

"Climb on!" Harry said, scooting forward on the broomstick. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"Climb on!" Harry said again. Hermione climbed onto the broomstick. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"Yes?" Hermione asked. 

"Will you marry me?" he asked, holding out ring with a gigantic diamond on it. 

"Yes, Harry! Of course!" she cried, and they went blasting into the sky. 


End file.
